


【VND】Do It

by Crystalwort



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, pussy蛋, 崽是蛋生的
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24839029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalwort/pseuds/Crystalwort
Summary: 他感到他的灵魂被雄狮般的父子两撕咬着争夺，他们争先恐后地都想吞下更多。
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry), Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 25





	【VND】Do It

1.

普遍意义上，人们在许多世纪里都在寻找某种寄托，从几颗不平常的浆果，到汹涌的海水，他们坚信这些洋流会吞没所有活着的一切，然后他们开始制造渡船，从一片红蕉开始，挖空树干，把柴麻搓成粗绳。示巴女王的沼泽鳄鱼说海洋的另一边有突露的富饶大陆，但要注意别踩到世界的边缘，因为掉下去就会被猛兽吞噬——

“所以，这个纪录片就讲了这些哈？”

但丁摁了暂停键。他陷进沙发袋里，银色的细软头发散在红色皮质的枕头表面，他摇晃着脚踝，然后懒洋洋地挖出一勺冻草莓脆粒，仔细瞧了瞧才放心地塞进嘴里，勺子咕哝在粉龈软腔里把声音搅得模糊不清。

尼禄坐在另一边。男孩抱着枕头，有点担忧地盯着那桶在但丁肚皮上因为他喋喋不休、张张合合说话而一鼓一鼓地被不停顶起来的草莓朗姆酒口味的冰淇淋桶，除此之外，男孩的眼神也相当飘忽地短暂停留在屏幕上——一只红色沙地蝎子立起螯刺恶狠狠地蜇了年轻的公狮子的毛屁股一下——男孩很难把目光从但丁在他哥哥宽大的居家服里也显得紧绷绷的胸肉移开。

“我从维吉尔的书架上翻出来的，”尼禄低下头揉了揉眼睛，但丁强硬敲定的家庭电影马拉松之夜让男孩有些累。虽然他原本可以一早就拒绝，如果那样，尼禄今天或许还在佛杜那和孩子们一起摘姬莉叶在春天时候包下的那片果园的苹果，一整个散发出熟透气息的饱满果林，晚餐将会是一大个金灿灿的派，香气充斥满整个黄澄澄的厨房。而他需要做的仅仅是提前拒绝就好，因为但丁从不会多挽留什么，他只是永远站在原点，“我以为会是个刺激点的故事——你知道他那些收藏品，除开这个感觉名字还正常点。”

呃嗯。但丁懒洋洋地呻吟，微微扭过头看向尼禄，轻佻地重复了一遍。

刺激点的故事？

尼禄不清楚但丁要干什么，他只是隐隐约约猜到一些，然后忍不住心跳突突地注视起但丁，等待他慢悠悠地撑起手背，等待他含住勺子，微笑并把身体往男孩那边倾了一会儿。他越攀过一些莳萝薯片、爆米花留下的甜泞痕迹、几个披萨盒子，手指抵触蹭过维吉尔的书还有被柠檬冰泡水濡湿的、属于男孩的外套。

而在那之前，尼禄相当敏捷地伸出手接住被但丁的动作甩下去的冰淇淋桶，那里面还有略略剩下一半的朗姆酒和奶油媾和后口感清爽的产物，草莓倒是被挑挑拣拣地舀得不剩多少了。

干得好，孩子。现在，但丁坐在尼禄的大腿上，用膝盖牢牢地锢住他的男孩，然后在这副年轻、充满力量的身体的颈后交缠起手臂，他靠在尼禄的耳畔暧昧吹晴朗黄昏时刻的暖风般地开口。托你的福，我们今晚不用拖地了。

尼禄能够在这阵暧昧的吹气里闻到一点浆果的酸味。在很多事情发生之前，在城市毁灭、地壳翻覆、死人国度的树根生长之前，在维吉尔——他的父亲——回来之前，尼禄时不时会相当隐秘地窃喜除开自己外整个世界没有别的什么能比他更接近吞咽那种气味。

男孩尝试深深呼吸。他的鼻尖和但丁的挨得很近，年轻人干燥的手指缓慢有力地摩擦并推进那张微笑的嘴唇。它从来都没怎么变化，在佛杜那的告解室里就是如此湿润和潮热地含住男孩胯下那根青筋虬盘、色泽健康的阴茎，饱满的舌头富有技巧地亲吻舔弄龟头顶端微微凸出、鼓胀到一跳跳涎出些水的马眼，在察觉到男孩难耐地紧绷起腿根的肌肉时坏心眼地伸出牙尖轻轻磨了磨那点敏感的茎肉。

但丁咬刮了一下尼禄的拇指，他知道男孩在回忆什么。保守异端教会长大的年轻人对于性爱的所有模糊记忆都系在一个成熟的饱满影子身上，微微透过告解室的繁复窗棂的滚烫阳光蕴含炽焰般的热量灼烧在男孩的背上，仿佛在警告他们的背德行为一样，男孩剧烈收缩起囊袋然后慌张地射满了但丁的嘴巴，那些腥涩的精液的归处头一次不是他自己的手指和床单。

尼禄吐出一口气，他凶狠地用牙齿撞上但丁的唇角。但立刻，年轻人又收回尖牙用嘴唇温柔碰触着厮磨男人的微笑，他有些不解的委屈，为什么他让自己等待了这么久？

但丁用牢牢仍旧覆住手套的指节抚摸过男孩红通通的眼角、渗出汗水的鼻尖然后到同他父亲如此相似的唇峰。他无法解答他孩子的疑问，那困难并涉及很多别的充满苦涩的一切，也许以后可以，但不是现在，现在他能够给出些别的，有关热流和潮涌的所有。

这的确太刺激了。尼禄捂住脸，他小腹发紧、阴茎硬得发痛，总之他身体的每一处都在低吼膨胀，粗野的呼吸蒸腾出灼烧的热量——因为但丁正坐在他身上自渎：

他咬着下唇，细长的手指微微蜷缩在红润的阴唇上，绵软但时限过久的皮质手套跟着沾染上了湿漉漉的腥水气味，软穴里渗出的滑腻淫液随着飞快在红肿起来的阴蒂拧动的指头粘淌在尼禄鼓胀起来的龟头上，翕张的阴道抽搐着一下下蹭舔男孩同样流着清液的粗大阴茎，像是拼命尖叫哀求尼禄不带怜悯地狠狠肏进来。

男孩深深地吸了几口气，他咬着牙用拇指颤颤巍巍又坚定地摁住但丁甩着水的艳肿肉蒂。尼禄的指节因为常年抚摸和捏握绯红女皇和湛蓝玫瑰的缘故，剑茧和枪茧密密麻麻地像图腾一般散布在手掌上，现下它们紧紧地贴合着那点聚合了近万根神经末梢的敏感软肉，细致又饱携力度地揉搓着，厚重得几乎像是甜蜜的折磨。

但丁难耐地想要合拢双腿，但是他的膝盖被男孩强硬地分开在大腿两侧，他想要让男孩停下，——至少停住手。

但尼禄不知道从哪里习得的法子，在他不住痉挛的档口猛地用阴茎狠狠地顶拍着抽打、鞭笞因为高潮而充血的红通通肉唇，在恶劣地碾磨了几十下之后拧着但丁可怜兮兮的阴蒂头横冲直撞捅插进那个止不住水的肉穴。

尼禄紧紧地掐着但丁的腰，鸡巴在敏感的穴壁里甩耸得非常用力，每次都带刮出些紧紧吸附着他膨满青筋的阴茎的红艳嫩肉，把但丁搞得流了一屁股的淫水，然而男孩的脸上却反倒一直没卸下那副被委屈了的小狗似的表情。

但丁原本想揪住那张脸骂他弄得自己好痛，但是被尼禄毛剌剌的茸发一下一下讨好地蹭着颈窝也顿时没了脾气，男人转手勾住男孩光滑的后颈泄下腰上的力往后倒去。

动作的变动直接导致那根粗厉的巨大阴茎刺入得更加深，淌着水的马眼简直像凿穿一样顶入了软嫩的宫颈口。但丁哆哆嗦嗦的颤栗了一下，修剪得很光洁平整的指甲在男孩的颈部皮肤上狠狠地刮出几道血痕。

闪着光的电视宽屏因为他们的动作摁到了遥控器，开始无聊地接着播放起纪录片，有些失真的声音无波地在讲解一些传说：——那些野兽，它们当中包括狮子——尤其要小心狮子，那个声音强调道。

为什么要小心狮子？尼禄拱蹭着但丁，他的声音像是小孩子在向母亲寻求一切有关这个世界的答案。他们涎滴着白浆的媾和处闷闷地响着水渍和肉体拍打的声音，年轻人作为对后颈皮肉的钝疼回报一样咬了咬但丁耷拉在他肩膀上的左腿脚踝，他能感到男人的肌肉紧绷，脚趾因为快感在微微蜷起。

“因为领头的雄狮，它们可是会咬死不离开妈妈的逼近成年期的亲生子。”但丁揉了揉男孩的脸温柔地说。

尼禄凝视着男人，胸腔充溢满一种急切的勇敢，男孩气鼓鼓地咬住但丁的耳垂，非常清晰地在他母亲的耳边说道，我更年轻。

但丁有些想笑，但是他不得不咬着下唇感受给他带来痛爽刑罚的阴茎在软肉阴道里挤压、撞击，滚烫的子宫腔内壁牢牢地吸吮着那根怒张的鸡巴，直到带着点热量的腥燥精液咕哝着充盈满它把他噎住了讲不出任何东西。  
尼禄一遍遍地吻着男人的眼眶，他摸着但丁被精液撑得鼓鼓胀胀的肚皮还想说些什么，但忽然，紧闭着的大门被从外往内地开了。

2.

维吉尔走进那盏沙漠里的华帐的时候，蜡烛熄灭了。固守成规的阿特巴拉渡人向他宣称每一顶帐篷底下都有一个尘土的世界，它同时向上又向下地平坦舒展，就像对应着寰渺宇宙中太阳和它四周的行星放置的规则一样相称：它们持久地照耀那位命令骆驼驮起洁白象牙、南方宝石和芬芳香料的黝黑女王。

维吉尔不喜欢听这些人类对兴衰已过的旧时代充满留恋和追忆的回响，他皱起眉把一颗头颅从手中的浸透血液的布袋里掏出来，修长的手指紧紧捏着那颗头的黑色长发。

“我的报酬不需要包含一个故事。”

那么正如我们所允诺的。老者接过那颗头颅，他颔首示意一旁端坐的女儿把她手边的东西递出去。一整箱海湾的黄金。

“接下来你可以绕过达那甘废弃的古老水坝，”老者说，“傍晚的太阳会让它看起来苍白而充满混乱，并因此招来凶兆。”

“你或许需要早点上路。”

“我有我自己的去到某地的方式，”维吉尔提起那箱子沉甸甸的黄金，他看见那颗头颅被老者的女儿小心翼翼地撤去了堵塞住口腔的深蓝色布料，“你们则应该再找一个新的。”

“过往的道路已经被时间侵蚀，阿特巴拉渡人。”老者闻言抬头，他的四周已经被某种他所不知晓的力量所一一割裂，变成一道道倏动的影子，“死亡不能够规定人类的限度，遗忘才可以。”

老天啊。老者的女儿跌坐在她的地毯上喃喃自语。

他是个奇怪的恶魔，那个斯巴达之子。头颅活动了几下嘴唇，她对着老者开口道。但他说得没错，穆卡里卜，我们该找条新的路。来吧，这个时代古怪而充满机遇，会有更多的路等待我们的触摸。

-

但丁要求他哥哥别在家里随便割开空间。

一开始，维吉尔并没有在他兄弟雄心壮志般的“家规”上签字——事实上，现在也没有——但丁只是相当迅速地写出了一份他觉得值得被遵守的规矩。

比如，维吉尔应该负责晚餐；一周里他们至少应该在工作日的某天吃到披萨；维吉尔不应该对他的兄弟说“滚开，但丁”......

我没有说过要你滚开。维吉尔盯着冰箱上贴着的那张长纸条，阎魔刀和一颗橙子在他手心里被不停地摩擦。

好吧。但丁勾住他的脖子，他刚喝了一点冻过的石榴汁，闻起来甜得像春天湖水酿的酒。你还记得你当时在落地窗边看书吗？

那是小时候。维吉尔皱眉，他用空余的那只手握紧他的兄弟。而且你之后朝我扔石头，忘了吗？

那我们可以再加上一条。他掏出笔，然后努嘴笑起来。

但丁不许朝他的哥哥扔石头。

但丁要求他哥哥别在家里随便割开空间。

这条写在冰箱上贴着的那张纸条的倒数位置，就夹在详细叙述草莓和草莓酱的区别以及他们应该隔一个月就有一个家庭电影马拉松之夜之间。

停靠在夜晚港湾的驳船刚经过淡水河流隘口，浸水的敞板勾住了一大片新鲜的睡莲和咸洋里的藤壶。

直到现在。维吉尔握紧黄铜门把手。他对那张纸条上的大部分内容仍旧不以为然，但也的确从没违反过。

然后，他轻轻推开门。

-

但丁看起来像一条要被操哭的母狗，湿软的穴口撑大到了极致，晃晃悠悠地痉挛收缩，猩红的内里因为遭受到极端而强烈的掠夺而噎住一样反复地咕哝出啜泣般的声响。

他的儿子则在努力地安抚着被自己的阴茎和精液撑大肚皮的母亲，用亲吻和别的充斥满感情的低喃似的东西。

维吉尔重重地合上门，他盯着他的兄弟：真可怜。

滚你的。他的兄弟也正抬头望向他，但随后又不得不低头呻吟起来。

但丁舔舔嘴唇喘出一口破碎的气音，他的指节发白，抓住男孩肩膀的甲盖则呈现出一种深邃的红粉色。他无法克制把自己紧紧嵌入尼禄的身体的欲望，这像是一种宣告或者是一种古怪的隐喻，在自己的丈夫面前被自己的儿子所占有、撕裂。

族群的雄狮把他提着的沉甸甸的箱子扔到一边，他仍旧紧握他的刀，危险地向他交合中的伴侣和子嗣走过来。

尼禄更加用力地握紧但丁的身体，他咬牙戒备地看着自己的父亲——就像他说过的，他更年轻。

“男孩们总在床榻上一夕长大。”维吉尔伸出手勾住他兄弟的下巴，他看见他的儿子奋满自信而生机勃勃的警惕目光，慢慢地说。

但丁握住他哥哥的手腕，然后歪头咬住他的指甲，那上面沾了点寒冷海水、烧灼的沙子还有血液的气味。

“你是最有经验的那个，不是吗？”

-

但丁仿佛饱经海洋冲刷洗濯后变得光滑细腻的苍白大理石般的臀肉被捏攒到红肿，他在尼禄的胸膛上蜷缩颤抖起来，银色的睫毛哆哆嗦嗦而充满复杂无忧的快乐。

他可以承受很多。维吉尔感到自己的手指好似在搅拌丝绒，他细致地研磨、不断撑大着他兄弟软糯而紧致的穴肉。就像春天的湖水总是在遭受冻结或者风暴，但来年同样会养育铜蓝鹟、睡莲和它的叶脉，穿透疮痍丝绒的光芒让它们散出一股感染了贵腐菌的葡萄的气味，这为睡莲吸引了一大群嗜甜的熊蜂，它们正绕着整个水流嗡嗡作响。

尼禄埋在但丁的颈窝，着迷地轻轻舔舐着吞咽那一点潮湿细软的皮肤，再往下是微微粉乌的乳头，它们闻起来就像是乳腻般的脂肪，饱满的乳肉一下一下堵住男孩的口腔，就像是蜜甜奶水在过去填满他的肚子。

尼禄大口大口地吮吸着，他能感到他的阴茎发疼地被堵在阴道里的湿润温热的液体浸泡亲吻，这像是一种无法被蓄流的绑定沙漏的礼物，男孩感到恐惧，看得见的时间仿佛更像是一种巨大的恐怖，所以但丁亲吻他、爱抚他，然后告诉男孩他应该看见更大的世界，沙漏之下的世界。

于是他同他的父亲一齐占领了但丁，占领了真正有过去也有未来的地方。

但丁感到自己仿佛一团软哒哒、粉鼓鼓的棉花一样被操开，但用软糯的阴道吃下两根成年半魔的阴茎对于但丁来说可能也还是有些超过了。

每次撞击他们都配合得如此之默契。但丁尖叫着抓住他哥哥的手臂，把湿漉漉的脑袋黏黏糊糊贴在他儿子的肩头。这种时候的血脉默契只能让他不得不抽噎着发抖，并在喉咙里痛骂他的哥哥和儿子。

但是但丁一句完整的话也说不上来，他们堵得太满了。

“去死——”但丁抽抽鼻子，他只能像个傻瓜一样请求，请求他的丈夫和儿子放过他，不要再刺穿他，他有些担忧自己失控，在他们的阴茎底下傻笑、尖叫——哦，那已经发生过了。

但丁的鼻尖红得像是要滴下来一点晚霞，又湿又紧的穴口在两根几乎同样粗壮的阴茎的刺透下持久地痉挛，并不停地涎出更多腥水和滑液；大腿根的柔软皮肤被挤压厮磨到极致，因此他只能不断地无力晃动他绵软的双腿，试图从快感的巨大洪流的扫荡里稍稍攀上水面呼吸。

他感到他的灵魂被雄狮般的父子两撕咬着争夺，他们争先恐后地都想吞下更多。

-

但丁醒过来的时候首先眯了会儿眼睛。他视线里的东西一会儿大得奇怪，一会儿小得逼真，这使他哥哥脸上的细细绒毛一会儿像灼热的淡金色荒草地，一会儿仿佛像海里的一滴水一样压根不存在。

所以他决定亲上去。

“男孩还睡着？”但丁小声问，他能够感觉到一双无比有力的手紧紧地搂着他的腰。

维吉尔点点头，他原本靠在床头翻一本书，当他发现但丁清醒过来后，他就立刻放下了。

“要喝点水吗？”

“不，”但丁说，他再次眯起眼，窗外微微泛起的光让他恍惚知晓了时间，“但我早餐想喝点红酒。”

“午餐。”维吉尔纠正道。

好吧，随便。但丁在枕头上仰起头看向他的哥哥。你做了点什么，我是说你可是为了那个委托离开了整整一周，你还错过了我们的家庭电影马拉松之夜，那可是写在冰箱上的。

“这是指控吗？”

“这是家庭议会，”但丁摇头，接着他便用更小的声音对着他哥哥说话，“嘿，虽然只是一周，但我仍旧很想你。”

维吉尔往被子里缩进了一点，他握住他兄弟的手，“我替一群迷失的阿特巴拉渡人找回了他们黝黑女王的脑袋，然后我给他们指了一条新的路。”

但丁仔细地看了看他的哥哥，现在他的视野的确恢复正常了，他哥哥因为之前激烈的性爱而变得同他一样的头发看起来十分柔软，“维吉，你现在可真比过去温和多了，你知道你过去会怎么做吗？”

“你会说，”但丁微笑，“ ‘死亡才是你们正确的道路。’ ”

你该睡了。他哥哥转头关上了灯。

但丁在被单里勾起嘴角，男孩蓬勃有力的心脏贴着他的背脊，他哥哥的手指在他的手心里，这一切都让但丁忍不住想要放声大笑。

但他只是轻轻地踹了一下他哥哥的小腿，“午餐给尼禄做点蘑菇煎蛋卷吧，孩子他爸。”

我已经给他装了半箱黄金。维吉尔在被单里闷闷地说。

“你要做。”他又踹了一下。

这回维吉尔不说话了。

但丁在被单里克制着大笑，他的肩膀微微地颤抖，他知道他哥哥会的。


End file.
